fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Christian Higdon/Poarta Sfintei Rome
Summary In a world filled with beings above our power, there are some places that need protecting. Rome needed a guardian to protect themselves from these planetary dangers. Little did they know, something lurked in the ground. A force nearly unbeatable by many and unchallenged by many others. This was Knightmare. Appearance He is a very gigantic foe, probably bigger than the entire team. All except Kabus. He usually has a big set of armor, a giant butcher knife of a sword, pipes on his back to signify his anger, and then there’s him on the inside. He looks like he’s made out of magma, and his head is a bit skeletal. Sharp teeth and flaming eye-sockets included. Personality Can act fairly calm, but he will go berserk instantly if he hears any chances of Rome being attacked. If something by chance does attack, he won't hesitate to pummel the foe into a mess of bones and flesh. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Knightmare Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: Guardian of Rome Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Rome Weight: 10 tons Height: 20 ft tall Likes: Rome, being a hero, his armor Dislikes: Anyone Who intrudes, losing his armor Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: None Hobbies: Casually slaying foes, being the protector Values: Safety of his people Martial Status: None Status: Affiliation: Holy Rome Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Protectors of The Earth ' Combat Statistics 'Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Multiple personalities that make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), Rage Power, Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Resistance to nuclear and radiation-based attacks and can absorb their power, Resistance to Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, and unwilling teleportation, Transformation, Vibration Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Absorption and Resistance to Mind Manipulation (With his helmet on), Immortality (Type 4) 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Stalemates beings with the power of a million exploding suns) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (TBD) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Level (Can take hits from beings on his level) Stamina: Very High. Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Armor, giant butcher knife Intelligence: Very smart and mellow, but in combat, he's a bit more brutal towards the opponents. He will go for the kill as soon as a fight goes down, though nothing to save him from any good non-physical attacks. If he loses his armor or if it gets destroyed, he becomes an animalistic brute. Weaknesses: Not too smart, usually rushes into battle if somebody does so much as speak about a way of taking over Rome, anger issues make him prone to attacks. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Huge W.I.P for now. May have to wait for a while. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts